Reign in Blood
by Phil From Produce
Summary: A psycho dictator named Chad Hanneman declares a holocaust on his planet of Reign. Countermeasures have been taken. those countermeasures are a couple by the name of riven and musa. A.N: a sequel is being written as you read!
1. Landing at the base

Title: Reign in blood

Tagline: They forgot who they were screwing with.

Summary: Terror floods the minor planet of Reign when a psycho dictator named hanneman takes over and declares anyone not his time,

extracted and exterminated, in his own words. a few brave souls beg alfea and red fountain for help. the first objective? drop riven and

musa off for a basic recon. stage two, strike teams led by mrs. faragonda and saladin, both with their respective students. however, they forgot

who hanneman is.

Rated M for mature: Gruesome death mentions/swearing

Disclaimer: The title, Main antagonist, and disgusting topic of the story is based upon the metal band slayer. the protagonist characters are

based upon winx club series.

--

Chapter 1 - Arrival at Camp: Rico

Riven and musa held hands tightly as the helicopter descended from the sky towards the helipad.

"this is the place." said the pilot

Riven grabbed his and musa's bags and got off the chopper, musa following him. she was nervous. she'd heard stories about

the crazy leader she and riven were going to "Spy on."

Riven however, showed no emotion. whether it was the hardened memories of his unloving mother or the brutal things he had dealt with,

from a mental institution to giving blood to save his girlfriends life, everything seemed so normal to him. as saladin would place it, riven was

"Desensitized."

Which was a good thing to be if you wanted to live.

Anyways, Riven was guided to his tent. he laid his bags down on the bed. musa followed him, laying down on the top bunk.

"i'm tired." she said

"i'm used to these long trips." said riven

"you are? i could never get used to long trips. getting used to not seeing my dad is tough." said musa

"not seeing your parents at all is even tougher." said riven

"why? what about your father?" asked musa

"Well, my dad adopted my sister. mom never sold her to the gypsies." said riven

"they wern't gypsies, were they?" asked musa

"in my mind, they were. they were unhealthy, disgusting, heartless people. those 2 years were the hardest i had to endure." said riven

Musa sat there, deep in thought.

"Do you ever want to plan some vengeance?" asked musa

"yeah. one day." said riven "but now, we need to meet codatorta. he's got our objectives."

--

Codatorta sat down in the office, waiting with the plans. riven walked into the room with musa.

"aye, i see my best swordsman and his pick for this mission. there's nothing wrong with anything you have at the

moment, right?" asked codatorta

"Nothing i can recall." said riven

"Good. ok, here's the deal. we need you two to spy on President Chad Hanneman of Reign." said Codatorta

after a long pause, musa asked "That's it?"

"pretty much. we just need to know where he might be keeping some of the POWs from the skirmishes in Zian." said Codatorta

"The Zian skirmishes. The battle that killed Jason Hanneman." said riven

"the brother to the new hanneman, Chad, and ex-president. the Zian tribes were making soup out of the Reign people, sick

natives, i must say. Jason Hanneman figured starting wars with them was the way to solve the problem. he was right. unfortunately,

some Zian assassin decided to feed him to his pet python. that python must have some crush on the hanneman family." said Codatorta

"why so?" asked Riven

"The same python that crushed jason's neck was the same one that crushed his father's chest cavity. poor Rick. guy suffered a long, hard

death." said codatorta

"ewww...gross." said musa

"well, i hope you won't lose sleep over it. tommorow, you start. make sure you pack what you need tonight." said Codatorta

--


	2. Any given nightmare but that one

Chapter 2 - Any given Nightmare

At 3 am in the morning, riven was awoke by tears of his girlfriend. he looked up on her and saw her crying.

"musa, why are you, crying?" asked Riven

"I had a nightmare...you were being crushed by the python...he had you by the neck...i had no winx...i tried to save you...but couldnt." cried musa

Riven crawled out of his bed and onto hers and gave her a huge hug.

"musa, don't worry, it was just a bad dream. i can't promise you i won't be attacked by that python, but i promise you, if he does get me, i will rip his

head from the rest of his scaly, yellow, disgusting body, and if he grabs you, i will save you. i promise you that." said Riven

Musa kept a good grip on riven for the next 10 minutes.

--

The next morning, Riven and Musa were deported into Reign's Capital, Hetfield.

Riven was armed to the teeth. he had a 12 inch blade in a sheath under his cape, a desert eagle tucked in his belt, and an

AR-42-Charleston McDougall Edition assembled in his backpack. musa had maps, food and drink, medical supplies, a 6 inch blade, and a

silenced 12 MM Lester Bennington Edition.

But this was all covered by another thing. a contact. They only knew him by one name, Sandman.

They were supposed to meet him at the Reign Library, which was on the corner of Lombardo and King streets.

--

"Judging by where we are, we're on knoxville and we want to go south to king." said musa

"and where's lombardo connected to king?" asked riven

"about 3 blocks west. let's go." said musa

The 2 walked down to king, which wasn't too far.

as they arrived, a woman was being harrased by a police officer.

"get down in those gutters and clean them, bitch!" yelled the cop

Riven stood there, watching. musa was just confused.

"thats not right." said riven "I'm going to deal with this."

Riven walked over, his hand over the sheath that held his 12 inch blade.

the cop looked up at riven. riven being 6,2, and 200 pounds, he had a good half a foot on the cop and a good 50 pounds.

"what the hell is your problem?" asked the cop

"you treating that girl like shit." said riven

"it's my job. don't interrupt me." said the cop, turning away.

"What if i don't like the way you're doing your job?" asked riven

"what if i told you i had a 4 inch blade which i could stab you with?" asked the cop

Riven laughed.

"You call 4 inches a knife?" riven pulled his foot-long blade from it's sheath. "This is a blade." he said

The cop had a fearsome look in his eyes.

"now get that girl out of the gutters. she doesn't look like she could work for 2 hours without breaking her bones." said riven

"you're not my boss. i can do whatever the hell i want. i wear a badge." said the cop

Riven quickly grabbed the cop's head and gave him a quick punch to the gut.

"I am your boss, bitch, get up." yelled riven

The cop did anything but get up. he reached for his blade. riven quickly grabbed the cops hand and pinned it to the ground.

"you want that switchblade so bad, don't you?" said riven.


	3. Sandman

Chapter 3 - Run away, pig.

"now, get that girl out of the gutter, or i'll pin you down with my 12 inch blade." said riven

"fairy, get out of the gutter." said the cop

The girl climbed out of the gutter, with garbage in her hands. she dropped it and ran.

"now we understand each other better, right?" asked riven

The cop nodded.

"good. now go on with your day." said riven

the cop got onto his bike and drove away.

Musa walked up to riven.

"now you're in trouble." she said

"We're in trouble already." said riven

--

For the next 15 minutes, riven and musa talked about what they would do to the cop if he returned, and as they talked,

they walked.

"man, if he comes back, i'll really give him the blade." said riven

just then, riven was grabbed by a 6,3, 220 pound man.

"where the hell is your money?" he yelled

"what?" exclaimed riven

"Wait! the birds fly south before the first snow." said musa

"repeat that!" said the man, easing up on riven

"The birds fly south before the first snow." said musa

"ok, you're them...I'm sandman, i'm that contact." said Sandman

"Riven." said riven

"Musa." said musa

"we're not safe here. my apartment is over there." said sandman, guiding riven and musa to his pad.

--

inside, riven and musa were guided to Sandman's table.

"sit down, we have much to talk about." said Sandman

Riven and musa each put their bags down and sat.

"Care for some beer?" asked Sandman

"what about a glass of milk?" asked musa

"i'll have a beer." said Riven

"one milk and one beer comin' up." said Sandman

2 minutes later, sandman sat down, passed the milk to musa and gave riven a beer and had one himself.

"now." said sandman, sipping on his beer "I've checked out the president's chateau and he's got tons of security among the place. if you

want to spy on him, the ventilation is your best bet." said Sandman

"the ventilation. there must be a way into the vents from the outside." said musa

"there is. i've built one!" said sandman

"is it a tunnel?" asked riven

"Not really, but a train tunnel." said sandman

"Train tunnel?" asked musa

"I built some carts that run on rails, and laid the rails down. they go into some vents. easy pickings!" said sandman

"where's the 'train tunnel?' asked riven

Sandman guided riven and musa to a hole going down his chimney.

"down there." said sandman

"quite the drop." said riven

--

About an hour later, riven and musa slid down the hole on a rope, and landed in the tunnel. in size, it was about 5 feet high and

4 feet wide. not much room, but good enough.

Riven found the cart, and put his bags and musa's bag in it, musa sat on the front of the cart, and riven pushed it, and got it up to speed,

then, started pumping the pedals to keep it moving.

--


	4. Captured and Condemned

Chapter 4 - Captured and Condemned

When the cart reached the end of the tunnel, almost a mile down from sandman's place, he was sweating heavily from the

cart pumping.

Musa led the way up the ventilation, with riven coming from behind, carrying the bags.

"my senses tell me Hanneman is in the throne room." said musa

"sounds like a place for a dictator, right?" asked riven

"yeah...guess that was a dumb thing to say." said Musa

"eh, don't worry about it." said riven

the 2 of them crawled towards the throne room, which was on the blueprints that sandman had given them.

Musa was the first to look in on the throne room. chad hanneman was in a hot tub with 2 women.

"riven, he's certainly enjoying being a dictator." said Musa

Riven looked in on the room.

"yeah, thats him alright. wonder who the women are." asked Riven

"maybe they're his secretaries." said Musa

Just then, the 2 women sat up and revealed they were topless. riven's eyes widened.

"woah...musa...forgive me." said riven

"i understand." said Musa

about 3 minutes later, riven felt a tap on his leg. one second later, he turned his head and saw one of the girls aiming a stun gun at him.

"lay down with your hands above your back." she said

musa had the same thing. the other girl had musa's hands tied up by then.

--

Riven and musa were brought forward to hanneman.

"Spies...what a job to have." said Hanneman

"it's an awesome job. how could i turn it down if i got to see your sisters naked?" asked Riven

Hanneman smacked riven across the head.

"they are not my sisters. they are my secretaries." said Hanneman

"you need two secretaries to get it up?" said riven

Hanneman smacked riven across the head, this time with a stick.

"you heroic boys. no respect." said Hanneman

Riven smiled. he was hurting from the smacks across the head, but was trying to piss hanneman off.

"take them to the radio communications room." said Hanneman

The 2 girls placed riven in a desk and musa in a chair.

"now, riven, as your name is, will call your commander, and tell him or her you've been captured and condemned." said one of the girls, turning

the radio on.

Riven stared at the radio for a few seconds, then looked up at the girls.

"Fuck you." he said


	5. The Horror that is heinz

Chapter 5 - Heinz; Bully or Victim?

"You wish to try our patience." said one of the girls.

"Heinz!" yelled the other girl

in came this 7 foot, 300 pound monster who looked at riven with an evil smile.

"To heinz, you are an experiment, like the young jewish women were to the angel of death, dr. mengele. except, mr. Heinz here

will be your dr. mengele. heinz, take him to the showers. test those acid caps." said one of the girls.

"Riven!" yelled musa

Riven looked back at musa

"I love you!" she said

"I love you too, baby!" said riven, being dragged away

One of the girls came up to musa and slapped her across the face.

"you are a fairy, no?" asked the girl

Musa kept her mouth shut.

"well, maybe you'll see the light and tell your commander you've been captured and condemned." said the girl

Musa looked at the radio, and looked back at the girls.

"go fuck your mom." musa said

"you're a little fiesty one too. i'll make sure heinz sews you and the acid burned corpse of your boyfriend together." said the girl

--

Riven was placed against a wall where several corpses lay.

"stay there." said heinz

"Heinz, you don't need to do this. why are you letting two girls control you?" asked Riven

"Heinz scared of uncle Chad." said Heinz

"hey, if you let me go, i'll help you talk to your uncle chad." said Riven

"Heinz not do that." said Heinz

"Your uncle Chad isn't your friend!" said riven "He'll betray you!"

"shut up! i don't like being yelled at!" yelled heinz

Then the doors burst open, the two girls held musa by the shoulders.

"sew her to the corpse of the boy. i want to check her sanity." said the girl

"yes, eunice." said Heinz

"DON'T CALL ME ENUICE! I am Emily. and you call her christy, not Sammy!" said Eunice

"Yes, Emily." said Heinz

--


	6. I found your nine iron, biatch

Chapter 6 - I found your 9-iron, bitch

Eunice walked back to the interrogation room. sammy was waiting.

"you think she'll stay sane, emily?" asked Sammy

"don't know, christy." said Eunice "I knew a guy who had to sleep in the same room as his dead father for a night. never was the same after that."

just then, there was a thunderous crash and someone wearing a bandana as a mask landed.

"who the hell are you?" asked eunice

"I found your nine iron, bitch." said the man, smacking eunice across the head with a golf club. eunice hit the ground, blood streaming from her

temple.

The man turned to sammy.

"no, no! what do you want! i'll give you anything you want!" said sammy, cowering in fear to the masked man

"take me to where you're keeping those two captured prisoners." said the masked man

Sammy immediately got up, and the masked man followed her down the corridor.

--

Meanwhile, riven was tied up underneath an acid cap.

"hey man, it's not going to end like this." said riven

"launch acid caps in 10, 9, 8, 7..."

Just then, the door burst open and the masked man rushed in.

"6, 5, 4, 3..."

The masked man whipped out a knife and quickly hacked at the ropes binding riven,

"2, 1, 0.."

the acid collapsed from the cap. riven and the masked man had escaped just in time.

"wheeew. damn!" said riven, looking back where the acid would have torn his skin from his bones.

"riven! you're safe!" exclaimed musa

"i know!" said riven

Then heinz came out and smacked riven across the chest, knocking the wind out of his sails. riven laid there, hurting.

"hey! hey! heinz, remember me?" asked the masked man

"heinz recognize voice!" said heinz

"then you'll know i'll give you a sack of crack if you let these people go. now let them go!" said the masked man'

Heinz undid the ropes that bound musa to her side of the room.

"now, let's go." said the masked man

--

Riven and musa followed the masked man to the front door. the two front guards looked at the masked man, but ignored him.

they got back out onto the street.

"ok, now, what do you know?" asked the masked man

"what?" asked a confused riven.

The masked man revealed himself. he was sandman.

"oh, it's sandman. i should've known." said Riven

"well, i found something out." said musa

"what?" asked sandman

"i learned a telescoping spell back at alfea. i was able to see into the room. i noticed some places where camps are." said musa

"Fairy concentration camps. they are placing them in Concentration camps...and sadly, death camps." said Sandman

"so every fairy they find will die?" asked musa

"just like hitler did with the jews." said Sandman

--


	7. Camp Horror

Chapter 7 - Camp terror

over the next hour, musa pointed out all the places camps were placed. the biggest one in particular was camp Aberlain.

So, Riven and musa were flying overhead with an airship. riven and musa also had their weapons back.

They landed about 800 metres from the camp.

"This is it." said riven, wearing body armor and holding his Ar-42.

"it is." said musa, in winx form.

The 2 exited the ship. they didn't have to walk more than 50 feet when they heard voices.

"i heard something o'er there!" said a voice

"get down." said riven, pulling out his pistol.

a man in uniform came out, holding a machine gun. riven was quickly appling a silencer.

The soldier walked closer to riven.

"buenes noiuches." said riven, popping up and shooting the guard in the chest, dropping him.

Musa then got up and walked up to riven.

"What does buenes noiches mean?" she asked

"Good night." said riven.

--

The 2 of them continued through the forest and found the camp.

"Riven, that camp drains winx very quickly." said musa

"yeah, i can feel it. conserve your powers." said riven

"ok, but what about this wall?" asked Musa

"you've got any wire cutters?" asked Riven

"nope." said musa

"damn, i'm alone on this one." said riven, pulling out a solarian army knife, complete with everything, including wire cutters.

Riven worked on the chainlink fence, that seperated several fairies from freedom. soon, he had a big enough hole that he and musa

could fit through.

"ok, come on." said riven

inside the camp, a siren went off.

"2 foreign people have entered the camp! exterminate them!" said a voice over the PA


	8. A gun Battle

Chapter 8 - Your own personal gun battle

Riven quickly pulled out his AR-42. he pointed it into the compound.

some guards were running at him and musa. their only cover was a nearby garbage bin.

"musa! behind the garbage containers!" yelled riven.

Popping behind the containers, riven popped a clip into his gun.

"ready for action?" he asked musa

"ready when you are." said musa

Riven popped out from the side and aimed his gun at the nearby guards, who began firing back. blood sprayed all over the ground as

riven fired round after round, while musa fired small music waves to drop guards coming from the opposite direction.

A sniper from one of the towers got had a good clear shot on riven, he missed his first round.

Riven quickly turned, and fired several rounds right up at the guard, filling him up, and him falling from the tower.

"we need to move quickly." said riven

"they're probably calling for reinforcements!" said musa

After a few more rounds of gun battles, riven popped out of his spot and ran for the nearest barracks.

"you know how to blow away a wall?" asked riven

"just watch me!" said musa

Musa fired a sub-woofer blast that blew the wall to the barracks wide open, and ripping the walls to shreds.

as the symphony of destruction ensued, a giant airship above the camp opened up, and out came 2 objects, dead set on

making Riven's and musa's lives miserable.

it was eunice and sammy, and they both had light swords in their hands.

"You again." said musa

"yep. and this time, we won't just bring you to heinz in one piece." said sammy

Riven then pointed his pistol at eunice, and fired. she deflected the shot and it hit a nearby corpse.

"my sword fighting powers are superior to yours." she said.

Just then, another ship from above came down, and this one had 3 other people on it.

"but not us!" yelled one of the people coming down.


	9. What's there to be scared of?

Chapter 9 - Heroic boy rescue

It was skye, brandon, and timmy, all coming down.

"We're here to help our hero, riven!" yelled skye

"you little boys with your toys. those are no match for my blade." said eunice

Brandon smiled

"I don't think so." he said

He ran right out at eunice, slashing away, but eunice knocked brandon's sword from his hand and roundhoused him to the head.

"Brandon! you'll pay for this!" yelled skye, running at eunice. he kept in combat with her, but she whisked a ton of dust in his face,

blinding him and taking him out of the fight.

Timmy took aim with his pistol on stun. he fired at eunice, but she just deflected it and sent it back at timmy, rendering him

useless.

"some friends." said eunice

then, out of nowhere, Riven pulled out his sword and fought eunice like a jedi.

Swords swang like marionettes as riven clashed blades with eunice. the two of them battled as musa pointed and fired her

silenced pistol at nearby guards.

finally, riven was able to kick eunice in the gut, disarm her, and wrap a cord around her hands.

"that should hold you." he said

Then riven turned around, and pulled out his AR-42 and fired away.

Just then, a python came from behind riven. musa heard it's demonic slither.

"riven! behind you!" said Musa

Riven turned around and saw the creature.

"eh." said riven, pointing his Ar-42 and blowing the slimy creature to nothing.

"whats there to be scared of, baby?" asked riven

"Nothing anymore." said Musa, still battling guards

"which is why they call me a heroic boy." said Riven

After blasting the guards down to size, riven helped his friends back to their feet.

"hey man, you ok?" asked skye

"Perfectly. you know, you could have spared yourself the trouble by just leaving that bitch to me." said Riven

"nah, why would we do that?" asked skye

"You're like our brother, man." said brandon "We'd take a bullet to the head for you."

Just then, a bullet whizzed by brandon's face, nearly piercing his nose.


	10. Another appearance of Hanneman

Chapter 10 - a Personal Appearance of Hanneman

Brandon hit the ground like a turtle.

Timmy pointed his blaster in the direction of the sniper bullet. he fired. the laser hit it's mark.

The sniper fell a couple feet out of the nearby tower.

and after the sniper fell, a giant Hovercraft above the camp came upon them.

"To all heroic boys and fairies! lay your weapons down and deactivate your powers. for there are several

soldiers around you. you cannot possibly win." yelled the voice

"tell your mom to suck my dick!" Riven yelled back at the hovercraft

"This is hanneman! I am your king. This Area is your Stoning pit. You are on the way to destruction, Give up before you're

Bombarded!" yelled hanneman

"Timmy, shoot that bitch." said Riven

Timmy aimed his laser back up at the hovercraft. bounced off, and went in a whole new direction.

"is that all you've got?" asked hanneman

Riven then pulled a clip and replaced his Ar-42 clip. he aimed the machine gun up at the hovercraft and fired.

"YAHHHHHHH!!" Yelled Riven as the last of his clip was emptied. the hovercraft was impervious to machine gun fire.

"Nothing can stop me!" yelled hanneman

But then, a bolt of light struck hanneman's ship, damaging the side.

"argghh!" yelled hanneman

Then, like angels from the sky, the winx girls were landing. Bloom, stella, tecna, flora, layla, Spika and Amaryl.

"Attack the Aircraft!" yelled faragonda at her fairy troops

"The Soldiers! they're coming!" yelled saladin from the other ship, arriving with some extra heroic boys

Then, the gates to the camp opened, and several armed soldiers burst in, all armed with sub machine guns.

"Real heroes just reload." said riven to himself, looking at the soldiers pointing their guns at him.


	11. End of the Battle

Chapter 11 - A Wave of Destruction

After a moment of silence, Hanneman regained his ship's balance and spoke.

"Now, you will all surrender or i shall command these soldiers to rip you all to pieces to be fed to the dogs." yelled hanneman

Riven flipped the bird at hanneman and smiled.

"and after i destroy all of your army, i'm gonna make you my bitch." said Riven

Riven then jumped into midair and fired at the wave of soldiers coming at his group.

The soldiers responded. His fellow heroic boys couldn't battle with swords, so they all found nearby guns and helped fight back.

Meanwhile, the fairies flew upwards and concentrated their magic on hanneman's ship, trying to destroy it.

"Defensive Radiation shield! Activate!" yelled hanneman

Hanneman's shield for his ship activated while he ascended above the camp and out of the battle area.

"Let him go! stay with the battle!" yelled faragonda

Stella had a full tank of winx in her body. she was preparing to charge up a solarian wave blast.

"Give me 20 seconds!" she said

"Sure thing, stel!" said bloom, sending fire shots at the soldiers.

Riven was acting like rambo. the adrenaline in his body was controlling his fingers and his legs.

"15 seconds..."

Musa tried to make the sub woofer blast as loud as it could possibly go.

"10 seconds..."

Metallica music played in the back of riven's head as the bullets matched up to the sound of drums banging.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1...Solarian Wave blast!!" screamed stella

The wave blast blinded the scene and the immense power of winx completely wiped out the crowd of soldiers.


	12. I'm just one, oh god, help me!

Chapter 12 - One

As the dust settled, Riven's sweat drenched body was shaking with testosterone, Adrenaline, and blood all mixed together.

The ground had a massive trench leading for a long distance. stella's Solarian wave blast was so strong, the ground had disappeared.

"very good! very, very good!" said faragonda

Riven then heard some grunting. he turned around and saw eunice, still bound.

"Hey, way to stay quiet." said Riven

--

The next thing to do was go through all the barracks and see what remained.

Saladin walked into barracks 4 and spotted a figure laying on the ground, riddled with bullets.

upon close inspection, saladin saw the figure...it was the assassin. apparently, some machine gun fire got into the

barracks and hit the man. but in other barracks, the heroic boys and fairies searched.

no one was there in that camp.

Finally, there was one last place to check...the Science room.

Riven kicked the door in and looked in.

"Hello? I've got a lot of adrenaline in my body and a scare would give me a bad reaction." he yelled out

Musa came into the room and saw what looked like a capsule with a body in it.

"Riven, look over there." said musa

"There's someone in there!" said riven, running over to check the capsule.

He opened the shading. inside of the capsule, there was a fairy who looked dead.

"She's in a coma." said musa

Tecna and timmy walked into the room. Tecna looked into the capsule and saw an electric panel with a bunch of meters.

"She's not in a coma...she's as alive as you or I, and as unfeeling and as unknowing as the dead, until she joins them." said Tecna

"You mean, she's a vegetable." said Riven

"In short, yes." said Timmy

"oh my god, Hey! can you hear me!" yelled Riven

--

Inside the capsule, a hardly awake or alive fairy stayed in there. she was deep in thought.

"Is someone there?" she spoke in her mind.

She couldn't see, smell, or hear, but she could sense presence in the room.

"Help me! help me!" she screamed in her mind

Inside of her head, she was dreaming. she didn't know if she was dead, alive, asleep, or dreaming.

"They can't hear me! i can't wake up! god, Wake me! god! GOD! save me!" she screamed

--

Faragonda entered the room. several other fairies were behind.

"it appears she is on life support." said faragonda

"How do we communicate to her?" asked tecna

"here's a spell i picked up a long while back, inspired from a time i saw a movie from earth...Johnny got his gun." said faragonda

Faragonda walked up to the capsule.

"In the movie, a man who was suffering the same problem. he communicated through morse code." said faragonda

"does she know that?" asked musa

"Thats what the spell is for. it's so i can communicate to her through subconscious." said faragonda

Faragonda spoke a spell to the capsule. in seconds, faragonda could hear the voice of the fairy.

--

"Help me!" screamed the fairy

"it's ok, i'm here to help you!" said faragonda

"there's actually somebody here! thank you god!" spoke the fairy

"Whats your name?" asked faragonda

"I'm Beatrice."

"Hello beatrice. i'm faragonda. why are you here?" asked Faragonda

"those men raped me. they tortured me. then they shot me in the back of the head. and now they left me on life support for

as long as i'm still alive." said beatrice

"Do you want to live on like this?" asked faragonda

"Would you?" asked beatrice

"now that i think about it, why?" asked faragonda

"Because you lay here in your own brain with nothing to do, no sense to tell whether you're alive or awake, dead or dreaming, it gets

very boring." said beatrice

"i understand." said faragonda

"Kill me." said beatrice

"What?" asked Faragonda

"Kill me. kill me. let me die. cut this life off from me." said beatrice

"I won't do it personally. i'll let someone else do it. i can't take a life." said Faragonda

"Who will do it?" asked Beatrice

"Riven. he'll do it. i'll get him to talk to you." said faragonda

Within seconds, riven was on the line to the fairy.

"Hey." said riven

"Hello, riven, is it? i'm beatrice. i just thought i'd tell you that." said Beatrice

"thanks. I hope there's no personal feelings." said riven

"I don't have any. just kill me." said beatrice

"I'm sorry. i wish you could live on with us. like a normal person." said Riven

"enough talk." said Beatrice

"do you have anything left to say, any prayers, requests, like that?" asked riven

"No." said beatrice

"ok. goodbye beatrice." said riven

Riven then used his 12 inch blade to cut the life support line.

--

"She's gone." said riven

"Was that the hardest thing you had to do, riven?" asked Faragonda

"Not as hard as paying back the bastard who did this." said Riven


	13. A Crazy Dream

Chapter 13 - One final thanks

A camp had been raided, but now, Hanneman had to be taken down.

Riven was still a little sad from what he did to beatrice, but he needed to get that behind him.

"Beatrice wanted to die. beatrice wanted to die. beatrice wanted to die." he said to himself as he lay

in bed back at red fountain.

"Riven, you still awake?" asked helia

"Yeah." said riven

"You took the lives of many of soldiers, but it bugs you that you took the life of one fairy." said Helia

"wouldn't it bother you?" asked riven, but then talking again "But now that i think about it, you taking the life

of anything would bug you."

"Yeah, that would be." said Helia

"I remember when i started the first part of this mission. musa was having nightmares. i had to comfort her. now i need to comfort

myself." said riven

Riven's subconscious fell him into a deep sleep.

--

As riven slept, he had a dream. he was laying in his bed, when the fairy he killed, beatrice, came to him.

"Hey riven." she said

"Beatrice. ain't you supposed to be dead?" asked riven

"yeah. but i just wanted to tell you something." said Beatrice

"sure. ask me anything." said Riven

"Remember what you asked me about any last requests?" asked Beatrice

"yeah." said Riven

"I forgot to thank you. so, riven, thank you."

Then, Beatrice vanished into nothing. Riven was once again left to sleep.

--

The next morning, Riven awoke with a big smile on his face. helia was somewhat suprised.

"Riven, you seem happy this morning. what gives?" asked helia

"Beatrice came and talked to me in my sleep. she thanked me for putting her out of her misery." said riven

"man, you're losing it." said helia

"eh, just a dream, but this god that people talk about acts in weird ways. maybe he saw what was bugging me and fixed the problem." said Riven

"just like musa has you. and you have her." said Helia

"Could be. well, enough talk about god, i have a job to do. musa and i were gonna meet at the helipad." said Riven

"Who's your driver?" asked Helia

"if you want to be." said Riven

--

Helia flew the Airship overhead the Reign airfield.

"This is Antaran, come in Mantit." said Helia

"This is mantit. you are unauthorized to land on airstrip 3. please standby for future orders." said the man on the radio

"Well, i guess you need to learn the hard way." said Helia

"Hey! this isn't antaran! what the fuck..."

"Riven, you're gonna have company." said Helia


	14. Cops are pretty much useless

Chapter 14 - Violent Welcome

Riven and musa dropped from the aircraft onto runway 3.

in the distance, police were running out at riven and musa

"Riven! i'm going! i can't support you any more." said helia

as the airship took off, Riven pulled out his Ar-42, with a scope attached to it now, and took steady aim.

One cop stopped to fire his shotgun. but he was so far back, the gun pellets only went downward.

Riven took steady aim, and fired a headshot on one cop. blood spewed from the fallen corpse.

The police were coming closer. musa now had a charged up Rap attack. she freestyled and sent 3 cops flying back.

"This is musa talkin', you're all stalking'/ but you fight like chickens, all just bawking/ Now i take you down, you're all just clowns/ with a nice

rap beat, and a hushing sound" rapped musa

then, riven switched from Semi-auto to Auto. He sent several rounds into the charging cops, to the point, where only 2 remained, and decided

to fall back.

"yeah. it's almost too easy." said Riven

Just then, A giant airplane came from above. inside? Sammy the secretary.

"I have you now, sexy boy." said sammy

"Son of a bitch!" yelled riven

Riven grabbed musa and dove down to the pavement.

"That thing's flying quite low. and those rotors are moving quite quickly." said Riven

"i see that." said Musa

Riven pulled the Ar-42 back to it's Semi-auto status and took aim for the cockpit.

"come on lord, just give me a perfect head shot." said Riven

Sammy then looped the plane, just as riven was lining up his sniper shot.

Riven pulled the trigger. the bullet whizzed into the right turbine. Smoke billowed out of the plane.

"Mantit, i need to land. there's excessive damage to my plane!" yelled sammy

"Yes!" said musa

But now, the plane was entering it's landing sequence.


	15. Raiders of the lost ark

Chapter 15 - doesn't this remind you of Raiders of the lost ark?

The plane was coming closer. the good rotor was coming in too quickly.

Riven took aim again. if he screwed this up, him and musa would become hood ornaments on the plane.

Riven aimed at the emergency eject button in the plane's cockpit. he pulled the trigger.

Sammy didn't see it coming. the bullet ejected her from the plane, sending her 25 feet into the air.

Then, some parachutes opened on her and she came floating down to earth.

Riven walked up to her, and picked her up by the neck.

"Well, well, well, long time no see, sammy." said Riven

"it's emily, faggot." said sammy

Then sammy gave riven one good swift kick to his package.

"oooohhhh...my fuckin' dragon balls." said riven, very quietly, in a high voice.

Musa stayed back.

"Come on, bitch, i'm trained in Nin-jitsu and Karate." said Sammy

Riven got up, still holding his bag.

"And i'm trained in ass-kicking." said Riven

Sammy came over and kicked riven's jaw off it's hinges.

"Ahh!" yelled riven

"Whats the matter, big boy, can't take a beating from a real woman?" asked Sammy

then sammy gave riven a huge kick to the gut.

"Get up, before i give you the Xenia onatopp treatment." said Sammy

"would i want it, lesbo?" said Riven

Sammy then grabbed riven's nuts, and squeezed them, and kissed riven.

Musa saw this and got pretty pissed. she ran over to sammy and kicked her in the head, knocking her off riven.

"He's my boyfriend, bitch!" yelled musa

Sammy got up and punched musa in the face, knocking her over.

"Wait your turn, slut." said Sammy

But little did sammy realize the plane she was in was still running, and it was coming up from behind her.

"Now, you're mine!" said Sammy

"Oh, i don't think so." said riven, pointing at the rotor.

Sammy turned around and came face to face with propeller. it ripped the tip of her nose away from her face, and then it

took the rest of her nose away.

Musa covered her eyes. But she couldn't cover her ears from the screams of pain sammy was experiencing.

Riven rolled out of the way as the propeller spun by him.

Musa ran over to riven, holding her face.

"Riven, are you ok?" asked musa

"The question is, are you?" asked Riven

"yeah. hey, does my jaw look ok?" asked musa

"you look beautiful. now, lets move on!" said riven


	16. Rush hour 3, sort of

Chapter 16 - Escaping with the plans

Riven and musa ran from the airfield. with all the gunfire and noise, it was sure bound to bring the local police to the scene.

They needed to be at hanneman's chateau.

Riven was able to cut through the fence with his sword. him and musa slipped through. on the street, people looked at them.

"ignore them, riven." said musa

"yeah. now, this way. hanneman is this way." said Riven

--

As riven and musa arrived at Hanneman's chateau, he was being escorted to a limosine.

"He's leaving." said Musa

"Sammy must have informed him." said Riven

"what are you talking about? she was too busy kicking our asses, and then she died." said musa

"You so sure? that blade only chopped off her nose. i saw her holding her face as we ran. she could've passed out from the pain." said riven

"I hope not." said musa

The gates opened to let hanneman's limo out.

"Ok, we need to follow him." said Musa

"No vehicles nearby. ok, follow me." said riven

Musa followed riven, who climbed out the gates to the nearby street.

"now, time for a little GTA." said Riven

Riven ran out to the street and right in front of a nice Flamaro.

"Hey! whats the fuckin' idea, fool?" yelled the driver

"Get the fuck out your car, or i'll blow your brains out your head." said riven

"oh man..." said the driver, getting out of the vehicle.

Riven opened the passenger side door and let musa in. then he opened the backseat door.

"Get in, man." said Riven

the driver got in. Then riven got into the drivers seat.

"Hey man! i'll call the fucking cops unless you tell me what the big idea is!" yelled the man

"You know that dictator you call your president?" asked riven

"Yeah." said the man

"We're planning to kill his ass. thats the big idea!" said Riven

"You're gonna kill him? he took my girlfriend! full steam ahead, man! by the way, can you drive without crashing?" asked the man

"Are you kidding? my boyfriend is the best levabiker in magix, therefore he can pilot this thing extremely well!" said musa

"ok, i'll trust you." said the man

Riven drove after hanneman, keeping up with him in traffic.

"So you used to have a girlfriend?" asked Riven

"Before hanneman's orders to kill all fairies in reign. Krissie was the love of my life! long black hair, beautiful blue eyes, her smile could

brighten any man's day!" said the man

"and what might your name be?" asked musa

"I'm Mikey. you're?" asked mikey

"Musa. thats my boyfriend riven." said musa

"Shit! he saw me!" said riven

"He's taking off!" said Mikey

Tis true. Hanneman turned on some sirens in the Limosine and was taking off.

Riven came into full pursuit. he floored the flamaro and held the pedal down, racing after hanneman.

Soon hanneman came to a helipad. he ordered the driver to stop the limo, and he got out, running with a suitcase in hand.

Riven skidded the flamaro to a complete halt. him and musa got out.

"thanks man! you get the car back." said Riven

"ooooooook. good luck to you 2!" said mikey

Riven and musa chased hanneman right to the helipad. soon, he was standing there, alone. surely they would capture him now.


	17. Sheesh, There's no movie here

Chapter 17 - The Not-so-Great escape

"You're going to pay for all my men you killed yesterday, riven." said hanneman

"You'll pay for killing innocent fairies. you'll pay for torturing them with a nightmare in the form of life support. you'll pay dearly, fool." said Riven

"Whats true, is that you'll all be paying me, hanneman, when i test my little experiment on the fairies, no price will be high enough

to pay me for the time i spent working on this little chip. i shall purchase the whole universe. i'll have so much value, not even the gods

will be able to match my wealth." said Hanneman

"Never count your dragons before they're hatched." said Musa

"Nice little quote, girl. but, i am a businessman. a president. i have to make the people happy. people are scared of the zian tribes. feed

the people fear, and they'll consume. the solution? this little chip. of course, the fairies didn't see it that way, all they wanted was their little piece

of peace. they were stupid. oh, protect the cannibals! they built the cities we now walk on! yeah, then they ate our anscestors in one night

and ran away. nice. god, do you think i will let that go unpunished?" asked hanneman

"So this is what it's all about. Vengeance. money. power." said Riven

"It's always about that, buttercup. well, time to fly. see you 2 later on." said hanneman

"you're nuts. there's no chopper here." said Riven

Just then, a chopper flew down and dropped a rope to hanneman.

"Oh, look! a chopper!" said hanneman

Then, Hanneman grabbed hold of the rope and flew away.

Riven and musa looked at him in disgust. they should have blown his head off.

"that chip. what is that chip?" asked musa

"i don't know. but whatever it is. it's doom for those tribes." said Riven

"I'm going to call faragonda. we missed hanneman, and now we need to figure out where he's headed." said musa

"I'll inform codatorta the mission to eliminate Hanneman was unsuccessful." said Riven

--

5 hours later, Riven laid down on his dorm room bed.

"missed him by that much." said helia

"Yeah. he's still out there." said Riven

"eh, try not to lose any more sleep over it." said helia

Riven set his head back and fell into sleep.

--

At 3 in the morning, Riven was awoken by saladin.

"Riven! riven! wake up." said saladin

"no dad, i didn't hide those magazines under the garbage can, that was mirta." said riven, half asleep

"Riven! dammit, wake up, there's still a chance for you and musa to wipe out hanneman!" said Saladin

"What?" asked riven

"Don't make me repeat myself. just come with me!"

Riven, in his boxers, was led to a room where he met with musa, who was just in her underwear, as well.

"hey headmistress." said Riven

"Yep. i must say riven, i like seeing you in those boxers." said faragonda

"haha, enough with the sweet talk, whats the deal?" asked Riven

"We found hanneman...he's either in Schrico or the 3rd binary." said faragonda

"Where is he more likely?" asked Riven

"In schrico. we know of a base there that there's been an unactive satellite for some time, and recently, the satellite was

reactivated." said Codatorta

"When do we leave?" asked riven

"Right away. the trip will take you an hour. you'll arrive there, 9:00 Am." said Faragonda

--


	18. Musa Swallows

Chapter 18 - A little bit of this, a lil bit of that, started wit' a kiss...and then we were doin' it!

Riven got his gear together. so did musa.

They were assigned an airship, which was perfectly fueled up and perfectly armored.

"Riven, standby for takeoff." said Codatorta

"I hear ya." said Riven

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, ok, hit it!"

Riven Punched the pedal to make the ship rise. it rose into the air.

Riven looked down at the planet. musa came up from behind him, wearing her jammies, but with her bra.

"Nice planet. good thing they wouldn't see us up here." said Musa

"Whats that mean?" asked riven

"You know...riven, do you think this mission has brought us closer?" asked Musa

"Absolutely." said riven

Musa let one of her bra straps go down.

"ohhhh girl...i think i know where this is headed." said riven

"You'd better not peek, big boy." said musa

"oh, i'll keep my eyes closed." said Riven, smiling

"Good thing." said musa

Riven kept his eyes closed. musa and him started kissing and then slowly worked her way down his chest. then,

she undid his pants and looked in.

riven's excitement had caused his hormones to act.

"But wait baby. this is foreplay." said musa.

--

about 2 hours later, the autopilot landed on schrico. Riven and musa were on the ship's couch.

"hey musa, i think we're here." said riven

Musa got her head out of the blanket. she held up her finger signalling one minute.

as riven got up, musa swallowed what was in her mouth.

"ok, let's go." said musa

"Well, you might want some mouthwash." said Riven

"that was mouthwash, einstein." said musa

"oh, ok." said riven

the 2 got cleaned up, and clothed. Riven put on a muscle shirt and some shorts, while musa put on short shorts and a sports bra.

After clothing, riven and musa got out of the ship and saw they landed near a lake.

"doesn't seem to be a satellite here." said musa

"things are seldom as they seem." said Riven, putting on a swim mask, with a breathpiece.

"Underneath the water? Riven, are you kidding?" asked Musa

"What? this is schrico. home of the safest and most tropical waters of all time." said Riven

Riven dove into the lukewarm water. Musa followed, but she was uneasy about it.


	19. Jaws

Chapter 19 - Satellite bay

About 20 feet below the surface, riven could see the satellite.

a massive 50 by 50 feet, it was covered in seaweed and fish.

Musa held onto rivens back and kicked along with him going downward. soon, they found a window. they looked in.

Riven could see inside, it was a girl taking a shower. he moved on.

Musa swam around, and found a plasma wall. she signalled riven to come over.

the both of them entered the wall. on the other side was a submarine. riven took off his mask.

"looks like we hit the jackpot." said musa

Just then, the girl that was showering walked into the submarine bay. she saw riven and musa.

"oh boy. it's her." said Musa

"See, i told you she wasn't dead." said Riven

It was sammy. her nose was deformed, and attached back to her face. she looked uglier than satan herself.

"this time, riven, you will die." she said

Sammy ran at musa and kicked her in the side of the head, knocking her out.

Then she turned at riven, who pulled out his silenced pistol. he fired a shot. it hit sammy in the foot that hit musa.

Then, he fired again. nothing. the gun was empty.

Sammy ran at him and knocked the gun out of his hand. riven then used his other hand to grab sammy by the throat.

Sammy kicked riven in the nuts again. he went down, holding them.

"sucks to have a huge package, don't it, boy?" said sammy

Riven passed out from the pain.

"Now, it's time for feeding." said sammy, looking out at the sharks coming closer.

Just then, a figure dropped from the vents.

"Hey!" he said

Sammy turned to see him. it was sandman

"I'm back, bitch." said sandman

Sandman punched sammy in the chest, knocking her back, only inches from the sharks and certain doom.

Sammy wheezed. Sandman had hit her so hard, her lung collapsed.

"time to die, bitch." said sandman

Sandman then kicked sammy through the plasma and into the water. within seconds, sharks began to devour the deformed girl.

--


	20. Perfect Dark

Chapter 20 - Perfect dark

Sandman then turned around and helped bring riven back to life.

"hey, riven, it's ok, you just passed out." said Sandman

"who the fuck are you?" asked Riven

"I'm your friend. stay awake. i'm gonna go help musa." said sandman

Sandman went over to musa and revived her.

"where am i?" asked Musa

"In good hands." said sandman

--

10 minutes later, both riven and musa were able to regain their composure.

"So, Riven, i heard you killed a half-dead fairy." said Sandman

"Yeah." said Riven

"She was a friend of mine. beatrice knowles. great girl. i heard what hanneman did to her." said Sandman

"Well, i gotta get going. musa, come along." said Riven

"Right behind you, handsome." said musa

Riven and musa began walking through the base, looking for hanneman.

--

As the two of them walked, announcements regularly made prescense.

"Would George beard and harold hutchins please come to the main hall immediately?" said a voice.

"What do you think this sucker runs on?" asked riven

"Nuclear power?" musa suggested.

"maybe...hey, you thinking what i'm thinking?" asked Riven

"That your head hurts?" said musa

"No, the nuclear reactor! if we shut it down, this place will lose power!" said Riven

"Thats not very nice...i like it!" said Musa

Riven found a nearby map, posted on the wall. it stated the nuclear power source was on the 4th level.

--

The nearest elevator was taking musa and riven upwards.

Soon as they arrived, they saw the reactor room. it was huge. there was also a small chamber in the entry zone.

Riven opened the chamber and looked in. the doorway read that he and musa needed suits if they were going to go inside.

but they didn't need to. the reactor activator panel was in the chamber.

"Here." said musa

"Pull the switch." said riven

Musa did. as she did, the whole room went dark.


	21. Taken down without a fight

Chapter 21 - Unlucky Schrico

musa used her winx to provide an X-ray light for her and riven.

In the dark, riven could see, and so could musa. hopefully, Sandman would have left the ship by then.

"Ok, let's move on." said musa

"Hang on a moment...i shoulda gone to the bathroom. i gotta dump an oprah." said Riven

"Dump an oprah?" asked Musa

"Yeah, some heroic boy from earth says that whenever he needs to go to the bathroom." said Riven

after riven was done dumping. (he found a garbage can) then he and musa were ready to move on.

--

The main bay was run on a generator, so in hanneman's chamber, there was power and light.

"The whole ship has lost power, lord hanneman." said a loyal

"Let the ship suffer. it's probably those 2 wannabe heroes...this time, we'll get rid of them for good." said hanneman

"should i find them and bring them to you?" asked the loyal

"if you can see in the dark." said hanneman

"i have X-ray glasses." said the loyal

"very well. get moving." said Hanneman

--

Riven and musa were easily able to deke out soldiers on board the ship, going through the corridors, searching for hanneman.

"You know what i want to do to hanneman?" said riven

"what?" asked musa

"I wanna pluck his eyes out and melt the skin off his face." said Riven

"Thats nice of you." said musa

Just then, the loyal who was looking for them found them.

"Hey! i've been looking for you." said the loyal

As the loyal tried to grab musa, riven grabbed the loyal and took him down.

"You don't touch my girl. you want to take someone, you take me on." said riven

"i'm here to take you to hanneman." said the loyal

"Bring us to him." said Riven

"Follow me...he's been expecting you." said the loyal

--

The loyal led riven and musa into hanneman's chamber.

"Aye...riven...musa...pleasure to see you again." said hanneman

"we aim to please." said riven

"so, you found me...but you won't find schrico to be a paradise once my plan is through." said hanneman

"what plan?" asked Riven

"Right now, there is a chip placed inside a computer inside the satellite you are sitting in. that chip is powerful enough to wipe out

many types of a certain race at once, without harming anyone else." said hanneman

Riven and musa sat in awe. this was technology advancing.

"I shall fire this satellite at Reign. the fairies of reign will all suffer immense pain and inner decay. but this thing is radioactive, and

Schrico will soon be radiated, from the skies to the water. nothing will live here but the dead. you understand?" asked hanneman

"And we'll take you down for it." said riven, standing up.

Just then, 2 guards which seemed like statues pointed laser rifles at riven.

"I wouldn't try that, riven...you're outnumbered, and outclassed. however, the deactivating of the nuclear generator has slowed the progress.

I need to reactivate it." said Hanneman

--


	22. Hanneman Melts

Chapter 22 - The last 3 words of Chad hanneman

Guided by a flashlight, Riven and musa were being brought to the nuclear generator by hanneman.

"So, musa, your dead mother ever come to see you?" asked hanneman

"how do you know about my mother?" asked Musa

"my family made her ill...we killed her." said hanneman

"Don't believe it, musa! he's lying!" said Riven

"no...you didn't!" said musa

"yes, i did...i even fired the little needler." said Hanneman

"You bastard!" yelled musa

Musa hit hanneman in the gut with her loose foot. riven took this opportunity to disarm one of the guards and quickly shoot the other.

which he did.

Then, after all of this, Riven and musa ran for the generator.

Soon, the both of them arrived, but hanneman was hot on their heels.

"Quick! i have a plan!" said riven

Riven got into the chamber that seperated the ship from the power room.

"Quick, musa! climb onto the roof!" said Riven

Musa got up into the support beams holding the roof. riven did the same.

"Those fuckers! i'll kill them! i'll kill the guy and fuck the girl...fuck her right up the ass!" yelled hanneman

Hanneman saw the chamber open. he walked in and saw nothing. but he saw the next doorway.

"they've gotta be in there!" said hanneman

Hanneman opened the door, and walked right in.

"Funny, smells bad in here." said Hanneman

Just then, the lights lit. Hanneman was in the nuclear reactor room. he started to feel warm.

Riven had turned the switch that activated the nuclear room.

Now, inside, hanneman's skin began to wrinkle. he ran towards the chamber's door. it was airtight. he went to the window leading in.

"I...HATE...YOU!!" he screamed

Musa couldn't bear to look. Hanneman's face was wrinkling up. soon, his face collapsed into the holes in his head. his eyes melted, and

he fell into a heap of melted bone, muscle, and flesh.

--


	23. Riven wants a home

Chapter 23 - Destruction

Riven and musa both decided to total the satellite, before anything else bad happened.

While running from the nuclear reactor, Riven remembered seeing a giant ship in a hangar. he and musa could escape in that thing,

and make it back to magix.

they remembered their path. soon, they were back in the main chamber. Riven's hunch was right. the ship was right in the hangar.

"Now, how do we blow this ship to bits?" asked musa

"I got a Plastique here." said riven

"What?" asked musa

"A plastique...this thing is so damn powerful, it can even make god go deaf." said riven

Riven set it on the wall. he hit the timer. 3 minutes.

After he set it, musa kicked the window to the hangar. She was able to get through the broken glass, along with riven.

After breaking through, Riven and musa booked it for the ship. it opened easily.

Riven got onto the pilot controls.

"ok, activate." said riven

the doors opened to the hangar. Water rushed in.

"ok, musa! here we go!" said riven

Riven boosted off. as he left, the satellite blew to bits. hanneman's corpse flew into the air.

--

Riven landed the airship at Alfea.

As he did, faragonda and the several fairies rushed out to greet musa. she was alive and well.

As for riven, he got out the other side and looked into the air. saladin came beside him.

"What are you going to do now?" asked saladin

"I don't know." said Riven

"Are you going to finish school? Considering the great job you did, you could get accepted to any police force or defense agency anywhere."

said saladin

"I'd prefer to relax." said Riven

"Relax? what happened to the carefree, fearless, maverick i knew as riven?" asked saladin

"A part of him is still back on every place i've been. a piece of me is in reign, a place with sandman, a place with beatrice, a place with musa,

and even hanneman." said Riven

"Hanneman's dead, right?" asked Saladin

"His face melted into his head. he told me that he hated me before his brain corroded." said Riven

"You'd recieve a special medal of honor for your service." said Saladin

"For what? when i started this, i was normal. i come back, and life is mentally different." said riven

What do you mean?" asked Saladin

"every mission i go on, i never return the same." said Riven

"What do you want?" asked Saladin

"To go to somewhere i call my home. A place where i have a person who is waiting for me. a place where i'm loved. thats what i

want!" said riven

After saying this, riven began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" asked Saladin

"The bar. to get drunk." said riven

--


End file.
